To Understand?
by IzEllie
Summary: All about Kid Flash trying to get Jinx to understand his message to her, but we all know how Jinx loves to play games that go a little to far. this story fills the huge gab between lightspeed and all the way to titans together! COMPLETE!
1. In Your Dreams

**Well guys, this Iz Ellie with her first fanfic. i went back over it since i was told i had a _few _(i.e a LOT) spelling mistakes and hopefully it makes sense now.**

**Since this was originally meant to be a one-shot, i wasn't focusing on KF being in character, and what do you know? he's not and i am aware of that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

It's dark outside, the moon is shining without delay in the clear sky. Everything is still in this silent village just outside a busy and noisy city, commonly known as Jump City.

Kid Flash sits down in his favourite little café, the young waitress comes over to him with a plate with a pile of pancakes, she puts it on the table and says it's on the house, she tries to give him her obvious winning smile bit Flash was too deep in thought to notice.

_What is it? _he thinks to himself, _what has me thinking about her all the time? Why do I see the one thing that no one else can see, even her? _

_Why can't she see that she _does_ have the potential to change sides and be the hero I see in her. I see it so clearly._

"Buzzzz," his communicator flashes, Kid Flash flips it open to see Robin staring at him curiously.

"Kid Flash? It's Robin," he says, "just thought I'd check up on the City."

"No problem Chief," Flash says while stuffing a bit of his pancake into his mouth, "had a little run in with the Hive Five, no biggie" he says in between chewing, Robin eyes the lack of seriousness in Flashes part.

"What happened?" he asks but his face disappears behind of Beast Boys huge grin.

"Hey! Whats up Flash?" Beast Boy notices him chewing, "aw man! Are those pancakes? Robin! Can we get pancakes? I'm starved!" He whins.

"Beast Boy! Go away!" Robin yells at him.

"Sigh... alright, yo Cy! Wanna make me some pancakes?" Beast Boy runs off the communicator screen and Kid Flash could see Robin again.

"As I was saying, what happened between you and the Hive Five? I read the news and it said that Madame Rouge was also spotted in the City"

"Well the Hive Five managed to capture me but as you can see, I escaped."

"It was that 'vibrating molecules' thing wasn't it?" Robin guesses.

"Sure was," Kid Flash confirms while stuffing another piece of his pancake into his face and chews.

"What about Madame Rouge?"

"Oh yeah, her." He says while putting his fork down, "well, once I got away from the Hive Five hideout, I figured out that she was after me. Now _that_ was a close call!"

"Close call? Kid Flash! What happened?" Robin is beginning to get frustrated.

"Nothing!" Flash holds his hands up, "look, I'm alive and healthy and your City is still standing strong! You have nothing to worry about!"

"Flash, Madame Rouge is a serious super villain, one of the leading villains in the Brotherhood Of Evil, you can't underestimate her!"

"I won't! Sheesh! That reminds me, what does rouge even mean? I mean I heard it was french for red but come on, Madame 'Red'? That sounds more like a crazy physic! And why is the Hive Five called that when there are six members on the team?"

"Flash, do I look like I know?"

"Well..."

"Alright Kid Flash, I better get going, keep me posted. Over and out."

"Roger Chief" Kid Flash salutes him.

Flash looks down at his empty plate, he could tell from the corner of his eye that the waitress was staring at him, _you'd think after coming here so often she would have figured out that I'm not that interested in her games_. He gets up to leave and gives the waitress a generous tip on the way out, of course, he did all this in the speed kid flash knows best_, really fast._

The waitress was irritated as he just rushes off in super-speed when he only left her a tip, she doesn't want money.

But then a handsome young biker comes in through the cafes door and the young waitress began flipping her long brown hair all over again.

Once outside Kid Flash bolts towards the City, towards home. Well, his _temporary _home, the one and only 'T' tower, apart from Titans East's tower.

Kid Flash decides to run a lap of the city before he would settle in for the night, all the way through his run he could hear people gasping or otherwise cheering at his fast appearance of red and yellow. After twenty-seven minutes Kid Flash makes his last turn and dashes across the water fast enough that he wouldn't fall in. He reaches the shore of the island and lets himself inside the 'T' tower.

Flash goes straight into the main room, grabs a cartoon of milk from the fridge and drinks it all in one go, and then crashes on the couch and takes the t.v. remote and flicks on the News.

There's an article about the break in at the Museum on, it even shows a clip from the Museum's security cameras showing everyone that even though the Teen Titans are busy, they are not unprotected.

Kid Flash sees himself on the t.v. screen trying to negotiate with Jinx, he can tell from the look on her face when he held out his hand that Jinx knew the offer was genuine.

_Too bad she's so stubborn,_ he thinks.

After a half an hour of watching clips of himself flashing on and off, saving the day, all the way through the News he dozed off, a minute passed and he was snoring, loudly.

**_The Dream_**

It was black surrounding Kid Flash, then a screech approaches him. He tries to see its source but his sight was black apart from he can see himself as he holds out his hands in front of him. The screech feels like it's spinning around him and then it ascends abruptly, Kid Flash looks up but as he did a couple of bolts of pink lightening came crashing down. Flash attempts to run away but couldn't move, he is trapped in a cage made from pink lightening.

_"Jinx?"_ Kid Flash calls out but his voice just echoes around him, his calls were going nowhere.

_'Screeeeech..... Whaaaam!'_

Flash is sent flying as if someone delivered a blow to his stomach. As he suspends in mid air, Flash turns himself so when he reaches the ground he can run again.

But he doesn't reach the ground, he just keeps _flying._ Underneath him he can see the city he has to protect appear, he is watching it with a birds eye view. A_w man_, he thinks with a grin, _this is so_ _cool!_

Then,

_Screeeeech!_

Kid Flash is hit by a bolt of pink lightening from a cloud above him and falls back plummeting towards the earth. He doesn't crash into the ground, but instead he slows to an unnatural stop. Flash feels a rush of joy once his feet touches the ground, giving him back his superpower.

_I keep forgetting how much i love my feet, _Flash sighs in relief and surveys his surroundings, he is somehow in the museum that he was in earlier today.

The museum where he met Jinx.

Then there is a gust of wind that within it carries little flashes of pink energy, it trashes the museums artifacts in front of his eyes, but to Flash, he cannot feel this happening around him, the disaster just _evades_ him effortlessly.

_What is going on?_he thinks puzzled, _this doesn't make sense at all._

_"You can do better then this,"_ Flash can hear his voice whispering but he knew he himself is not speaking.

it is a replay of what he said earlier today.

_"I know you can do better then this," _his voice says.

_"I know you can do better then this," _his whisper says again but this time there is an echo, a whispering echo from who? It took Kid Flash a minute to realise why the voice is familiar.

It's Jinx.

_"I know," _she whispers alone, as if she understands what Kid Flash is trying to prove to her.

Flash can feel himself grinning, the museum begins to fade away, in its place is the black place, almost non existent.

_"In your dreams Kid,"_ she laughs.

**_The Real World_**

Kid Flash jolts awake, the sun is shining on his face, it is morning.

_"Ohh,_" he moans, disappointingly he stares at the sun rays shining on the ocean's tide.

At least he heard her laugh non evilly.

Flash stands up and stretches, the t.v. is still on and is now showing the nine o'clock News.

Kid Flashes jaw drops as he sees Jinxes face appears on the screen along with the rest of the Hive Five.

They're in front of the city's bank, telling the cameras that they have hostages inside. Jinx then struts confidently over to the camera and holds the camera still on her face since the camera man started to shake with fear by being so close to the criminal.

"And let me just tell you all this," she starts saying with an evil grin, "if _anyone_ gets in the my way, our hostages will find themselves in a very... _unlucky_ situation." And with that she pushes the camera away.

Kid Flash knew what is going on, Jinx is challenging him.

_What kind of game is this?_ He thinks.

* * *

**well there you go folks! my first fanfic! i don't have high expectations for this chapter but from here on in, i will!**

**p.s. be mean, be nice, i don't care, just review!**


	2. Proving The 'Public'

**This Iz Ellie with the second chapter for 'to understand'. It may not be completely in character, but hey! I can try**_**.**_

_**(this is an edited version of the chapter now that i finally got off my lazy as and did the corrections...)** _

_

* * *

_

Jinx pushes the camera away, she doesn't want to break it, instead she wants it to record how evil she can really be.

_Change to be on the good side? Yeah right, try say that to my face now. _She thinks to herself.

She walks up the steps that lead to the big doors of the bank's entrance and turns to survey the crowd.

The crowd shudders in response of her staring at them. The looks on their faces said it all, the were very much afraid.

_Good, as they should be of course._

Jinx turns again to walk inside the huge doors into the grand bank.

She sees mammoth trying to entertain the hostages huddled together at the bankers counters by showing them how strong he is. but there was this one little boy who denies being afraid in front of him and demands that Billy Numerous gives him back his stolen action figures.

The little boy's mother is terrified at her sons side by his harsh acts. She holds his hand tightly in hers.

Two Billy numerous' are playing on the bankers counter, one was telling the other that his action figure has died.

"No its not!" Billy two says, "I wasn't ready!"

"Alright then. Are ya' ready now?" Billy one asks.

"yeah but-"

"BANG! Your dead."

"huh? What!? I wasn't ready!"

"You said ya' were!"

"Yeah, but! Argh! Okay then, rematch!"

"Okay, are ya' ready?"

"Yup-"

"BANG! Your dead.

"What!? No I am not!" Steam is blowing out of Billy two.

This process continues but Jinx quickly lost interest in listening to their repetitive babbling.

Mammoth on the other hand is showing signs of frustration at how unafraid the little boy is, clenching his huge fists and everything.

Jinx rolls her eyes and headstowards where Gizmo and See-more are standing, at the back of the bank beside a huge vault, one that looks like it from the future or something.

See-more is doing that weird eye thing towards the banks vault door.

Gizmo is doing that weird crazy scientist thing with a weird looking device in his hands.

"So," Jinx starts saying as she approached, "this is your level four containment field device thingy?" Gizmo glances up at her bluntly.

"Sure is," he responds evilly, "I'd like to see that crud munchin' speedster try take this away from me this time."

Jinx arches an eyebrow, "huh?"

"I'm building this thing into my gadget belt and it is _not _coming off this time."

"Oh right, I see. So instead of Kid Flash taking your remote, when he'll grab it, run, and then look behind him to see a freaky two year old trailing behind him, not to mention this cretain freaky two year old crying _and_ screaming his head off."

Gizmo's face goes blank, after a moment he wakes up and starts working on his level four containment field remote ferociously, "that _won't _happen!" he mutters under his breath.

"Sure it won't" she smiles and pats Gizmo on the held, knocking him off his balance and sending him into a limping panic.

Jinx moves her attention to See-more who is still doing that weird eye thing.

"Well?" She asks.

"No luck," he sighs and turns his weird eye to her, "I, and I think I speak for everyone when I say this, have never seen something so… so _villain_ proof."

"Crap. Okay, See-more, shut that eye off would you?" she asks impatiently.

See-more does this instantly with a look of confuse at her harsh mood.

She gestures to Gizmo and See-more to back up with her hands, they did into corner.

Kyd Wykkyd appeared beside them through that weird black portal thing to watch.

The Billy's even came over to join in with the spectators, one of them crawled over sucking his thumb, obviously their fun and games had got a bit rough.

Jinx raises her two hands up to the vault and takes a defensive stance. Her eyes glowing hot pink and little sparks of pink hexes appearing around her body.

She is building up power, a lot of power.

"Whoa, she's really letting go with this one isn't she?" See-more whispers to his companions, keeping his voice low so Jinx won't turn on him for ruining her concentration.

Jinx grunts with the pressure building up inside her. Her hands began to glow pink faintly.

_I'll prove to you that I'm evil! That I'm born to be evil! And that won't despite what I want. _Jinx thinks to herself.

_No! This is what I want! And I'll prove it to you Kid Flash!_

"HYAA!" She shouts as a bolt of pink ray is released from her hands, something similar to Starfire's star-bolts.

Jinx hit right on target, the bank vault becomes unrecognisable under the power of what seemed to be never ending bad luck.

_Is this her true power? _Her spectators think.

Gizmo, See-more and Billy numerous began to shudder in the corner of which they stand. Kyd Wykkyd just squints at the brightness of the pink ray.

Mammoth is too busy arguing with the little boy from earlier to even notice.

Jinx suddenly falters and ends her attack, she staggers backwards before kneeling down to the ground. _Did it work? _She asks in her mind.

"Did it work!?" Gizmo asks aloud randomly but Jinx couldn't hear him.

No one could answer since the vault is still in a cloud cover of pink smoke.

Billy one and Billy two step forward to investigate, glance at each other and grin wildly and they walk confidently into the pink smoke.

"_Dong"_

"Oww ma' head!" they say simultaneously, they both emerge from the smoke with their hands on their foreheads.

"Dang flabbit!" Billy one moans, "that ruddy door is still there!"

"What? It should be blown to pieces!" Gizmo exclaims.

"Here, let me check just in case," See-more offers, he flips his eye over to his super villain one and begins scanning the vault.

Mammoth is still arguing with the little boy.

No one even took notice of Jinx crouching on the ground cradling her two hands to her stomach.

_God that hurt, _she thinks, _I don't even know what kind of bad luck I did!_

She opens her squinted eyes a centimetre to see what her hands looked like.

She gasps, they're glowing pink, her nails are silver. Her hands felt like it they were burning slightly.

_Oh, __I really did take it too far! At least I broke into the vault at last._

Jinx lifts up her head from her hands to see what the bank's destroyed vault looks like.

"WHAT!" She yells, while trying to get up from the ground, "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

_How can this happen? This was my chance to show everyone who I really am! What my true power is! _Jinx is furious. She turns to see See-more gob smacked by her anger, Jinx notices his super villain eye was present.

"WELL?" She inquires angrily and loudly. "did I do _anything_ to that BLASTED THING?" her glowing hands fixed into a tight fist.

"Uh-uh" See-more coughs up, "fro-from what I can tell, you did damage it but to break it completely you will have to hit it like that a-again." See-more was scared.

"AGAIN!?" Jinx erupts, "do you even know how hard it was to do that the first time!? Whatever that thing was!" _Oh-no-no-no! Kid Flash can be here any moment, and what do I have to show him? An unharmed vault door? How can this be happening?_

See-more cowers to the ground in her presence.

Jinx swiftly walks over to their hostages and pushes Mammoth aside and grabs a thirty year old woman in uniform by the collar.

"Is it just me, or does Jinx seem to be in a really bad mood lately?" Gizmo whispers into Kyd Wykkyd's ear.

He just nodded back in reply. So does the two Billy's beside him

"Who made this vault of yours?" she asks the woman in uniform quickly.

The woman just stars at her through wide open eyes.

"WHO?" _who has made my best efforts useless? _Jinx demands.

"It-was-Cyborg!" the woman says in a rush. Jinx lets go of her and the woman crawls back over quickly to the rest of the hostages.

"Great!" Gizmo grunts, "we'll never get our money now!"

Jinx barely notices him saying this as she fall into deep thought, trying to think of what to do next.

_Uh… what can I do now? He can be here in a millisecond for all I know! And what will he see? Me as harmless as can be, defenceless and nearly out of strength? He'll think I put on this whole charade to…to..-_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a flash of red and yellow dashing in front of her.

_Oh no! I'm not ready for him yet! _Jinx thinks.

Kid flash appears in front of her, a metre apart from each other.

"Up to no good I see." he confirms with a sly grin.

Jinx just stares at him blankly with her mouth open.

_I just jinxed myself, didn't I?_

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter two, no clue when chapter three will be up, (I have to write it down first!)**

**And also, I want to feature another teen titan in the next chapter, thing is I already have one in mind but I'm not sure if it's the right one so suggestions please!!**

**And lastly: Be nice, be mean, i don't care, just review!**


	3. Games and Intro

this Iz Ellie. this chapter is a bit rough i think but i did put a special effort into my tenses, as for grammer, i don't want to talk about it...

if you find any proplems with my grammer, i will swallow up my pride and listen.

* * *

"Up to no good I see." Kid Flash says upon his arrival, he grins at how convenient it all seems to be.

Jinx stares at him blankly, completely caught of guard.

"What?" he questions the look she was giving him, "I there something on my face?"

Jinx frowns.

"What then? Did you not expect me to come after seeing you throwing the bait on the news?" He smiles, _she won't like me saying that._

Jinx frowns deepens, she mumbles something quietly.

"What was that?" flash asks holding his hand up to his ear.

"You're not meant to be here." she repeats louder and clearer so he could hear.

"sorry Jinx but it's my duty to protect those people you have hostage."

"Hehe, you said 'duty'" a Billy says on the sidelines.

Jinx and kid Flash turn to look at him.

Flash grins, _Jinx won't like that either. _

Jinx glances at him and then turns on Billy, "Shut up!" she yells at him.

Kid Flash looks at her, _she seems to be in a really bad mood, _he thinks, _I can see it in her eyes. _he then notices her hands.

"Whoa! What happened to your hands?"

Jinx had completely forgotten about the situation with her hands.

"Oh yeah." she says simply.

"They're glowing pink!" Flash takes her hands in his to identify them, "and your nails are silver." he confirms.

Jinx blushes and quickly takes her hands away and holds them behind her back. "what's it to you?"

Kid Flash opens his mouth to answer but interrupted by a female British voice.

"Flash? Is this the bank? Is it not a bit big?" a skinny pale girl walks in the entrance, her hair is black with red highlights. She wears a black and red dress. Beneath her neck is a tattoo of the letter 'A'.

"I guess it is a bit bigger then the usual British ones" Flash comments casually back to her with a grin, "we are a lot more successful, but yes Argent, this is the very bank."

"Oh haha, very funny, but I don't thinks so." Argent replies, she looks over his shoulder, "hello there love, aren't you the one who was on the news?" she asks Jinx as if she wasn't a threat at all.

"Yes," Jinx hisses through gritted teeth.

Kid Flash looks at Jinx in concern at her impoliteness.

Argent notices the look that Jinx was giving her but decided to ignore it for now, "Oh dear, are these the hostages?" she says pointing at the people behind Mammoth.

Flash didn't answer, he was still concentrating on Jinx, who of which is now glaring at Argent through slightly glowing pink eyes.

Argent makes a step towards the hostages, a sphere of red energy appears around her hands, it takes shape of larger hands, something similar to gloves.

She takes another step towards Mammoth.

Jinx suddenly reacts to this movement and turns sharply to face See-more, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous, who of which has just became one person.

"Hive Five! GET THEM!" she yells on command.

The Hive Five team burst into action.

Billy makes numerous copies of himself.

Gizmo extends his mechanic spider legs.

Kyd Wykkyd silently sneaks into a black hole that just appears on the ground.

See-more switches to his other eye like a light switch.

Jinx's eyes start to glow pink, she turns back to Kid Flash. She smiles at him and attempts a punch.

But she is far to slow.

Kid Flash runs away from Jinx and appears beneath the belly of Gizmo's spider legs.

Gizmo looks underneath him, "hey!" he says in surprise and sticks a spider leg at him.

Flash winks at him and runs again, grabbing another metal leg causing Gizmo to fall helplessly.

-One down

Argent stretches out her arms, with it, her red energy arms at Mammoth and grabs him.

"Ahh!" Mammoth's deep voice says in protest.

"Deal with it love," Argent responds in her British accent simply and slams him into a wall.

"Ouch," Mammoth mumbles as he falls from the wall to the ground.

"Now that's the British way!" Argent says in her success.

-Two down

Kid Flash makes See-more his next target, Flash runs super-speed circles around him causing See-more to get dizzy.

"uhhh.." See-more moans as his eyes spins around in its socket, he swings his arms around in attempt to regain balance, he falls to the ground in result.

Flash stops running and laughs at how silly his eyes looks, "maybe you should get glasses," he suggests when he stops laughing, "would that mean 'two eyes'."

"..uhhh," See-more moans, "..that's a terrible joke…"

-Three down

Jinx watches sadly as her team is made a mockery of.

Kid Flash now had the duplicate Billy's banging their heads in to each other trying to catch Flash while he's running, what a silly mistake that is.

Argent was holding Kyd Wykkyd in one red energy hand and helping the hostages out of the building.

A raw anger rises within Jinx as she watches Argent, she suddenly lunges at her with brightly glowing pink eyes.

Argent's looks behind her to see Jinx coming towards her. She gasps, Argent is in a helpless position, she cannot let go of the squirming Kyd Wykkyd and is standing the wrong way around to use her other hand.

Kid Flash was piling the duplicate Billy's in a dazed heap when he notices this occurrence and dashes over to stand in between the two girls, facing Jinx. He makes eye contact with Jinx and sees the troubled look in her eyes suddenly not glowing pink eyes.

_This isn't you Jinx._ Flash thinks.

And as though she can hear his thoughts, Jinx suddenly falters and falls, flash catches her in no time but she was already unconscious.

Argent relaxes at seeing this and then slams Kyd Wykkyd into a wall, knocking him out too.

Once all the hostages were out of the building, Argents turns her attention to Kid Flash who was still holding onto Jinx.

"Is she alright?" she asks him ask she walks over to him.

"I don't know." Flash responds quietly, the concern in his voice was easy to hear.

"Here, love, why don't I clean up here and you take her back to the tower and check out what's wrong with her," Argent suggests politely.

"Really?" he looks up at her, "you wouldn't mind?"

"Course not love, it's what I do after all, ya' know, clean up after villains." She winks at him, "but I suggest you leave now before I change my mind, it's not an appealing job after all."

Kid Flash grins at her gratefully, "thank you, Argent." he says and runs off with Jinx in his arms. After a seconds he returns, "I'll repay you for this ya' know," he tells Argent in an British accent before running off again.

Argent smiles at his terrible impersonation before turning back to the rest of the Hive Five_._

"So lads, how's it going to go down?" she inquires, her hands glowing red.

-Five going down the hard way.

* * *

as i said before, i think this ones a bit rough. as i said before, don't know when next chapter is going to be up,

and thanks to Leah Rose for making the ONLY suggestion as the guest character in this chapter, i didn't think speedy would have fit into the plot as well as argent did (also bare in mind this is argent's big break into the teen titans world) maybe he will be in the next one, maybe not, i won't say.

Be mean, be nice, i don't care, just review!


	4. Bedside Company

this Iz Ellie with the fourth chapter, a lot happens (from my point of view) too so i am kinda proud of this one, and oh, and it's a bit rough because i am sooo lazy.

i would have had this up earlier but it wouldn't upload!!! it mad me so fustrated but now i'm happy that it finally did upload!!!

* * *

"So lads. How's it going to go down?" Kid Flash overhears as he runs away from the bank with Jinx in his arms.

He looks down at the unconscious girl in his arm, _don't worry Jinx, I'll keep you safe. _Flash thinks to himself.

Two seconds past and Kid Flash was already racing around the 'T' tower in search for the infirmary.

He runs around the tower until he finds a white door with the certain name etched in the wall beside it.

_Finally_, he thinks.

Flash quickly rushes into the room and lies the unconscious Jinx on the centre bed.

_She looks so peaceful,_ he thinks as he tries to take his hand away fro underneath her back.

He strokes her cheek with his forefinger and smiles.

_If she were awake, her eyes would be glowing pink_, Flash thinks but then looks at Jinx sadly, _is it so strange that I miss it?_

Thinking about her glowing eyes reminds him of the reason she's really there in front of him.

Flash picks up her hand with his own to examine them for the second time, _it pains me to admit that I have no idea how to get rid of this._ he puts her hand down slowly and watches her lie still.

"Kid Flash! It's been only too long!" A coolly calm voice from an old friend says at the infirmary door.

"Speedy?" Flash says in astonishment while he quickly turns to face him. "what are you doing here? Oh wait, let me guess, Robin sent you as reinforcements!" he add sarcastically.

"Haha, not quite, Bumblebee sent me. But then again, she could have got that idea from _anyone._" Speedy smiles.

"Anyway, do tell me, is it true you asked Starfire out thirteen times?" Kid Flash says smiling, "and shot down _every_ time?" he adds.

"NOT TRUE!" Speedy says in defence, "I only asked her out once!"

"But lets not forget how many times you embarrassed yourself trying to flirt with her."

"Shut up!" Speedy snaps.

Kid Flash grins and then turns back to Jinx.

Speedy follows his sight and looks curiously at Jinx, wondering why she looks so familiar to him, then it dawns on him.

"uh Flash?"

"hmm" he responds simply.

"you do realise that she is a villain right?"

"yeah I do and I don't care," Flash says, "she need my help." he gestures to speedy to come closer, "look at her hands and tell me that's not true."

Speedy approached Kid Flash curiously before looking down.

"whoa! Okay, your right, that's not natural." Speedy finally agrees with him, "but that doesn't deny that she is a villain."

Flash ignores this and turn to look Speedy in the eye, "do you know how to cure her condition?" he asks him seriously.

Through this eye contact Speedy could tell that there was a deeper meaning to this over-generosity towards this certain villain but decides not to ask about it now with Kid Flash staring at him.

"sorry Kid, your asking the wrong guy."

Kid Flash droops his shoulders in disappointment and looks at Jinx, thinking. "do you know how to run the tests?"

Speedy grins at this question, "your in luck dude, I actually know how to do that."

Flash brightens up at this and grins.

"bumblebee was _very _forceful in getting me to memorise how." Speedy says, obviously, there is a long story behind this, but there was no time to find out what exactly.

"Can you do it now?"

"sure thing, but would you mind leaving? It's easier to do this without someone breathing impatiently down your neck, I had too much of that already.

"Oh alright," Kid Flash agrees reluctantly, "is there anything you need?" he asks.

"Go!" Speedy orders him, pushing him away, "let me work and don't dare do that molecule thing or else!" he threats.

Flash grins slyly and leaves.

* * *

_Oh, let me go back to my dream!_ Jinx whines in protest in her mind once she wakes up.

Wait a minute, Jinx begins to remember what had happened last.

Her pink eyes flicker open, it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She's in a bright room, she's lying down under a thin blanket.

Jinx looks to her left to see a figure sitting at her bedside.

"What are you doing here?" Jinx accuses her.

Argents wakes up from her day dreaming in surprise to see Jinx awake, "your awake!" she says.

"Yes I'm awake," Jinx says irritably, "what are you doing here?" she repeats her question.

"Wouldn't you rather know why your doing here?" Argent asks, her cute British accent was serious. She's avoiding Jinx's question for the time being.

"Fine, where am I?"

"Titans Tower would you believe!" Argent says, "You have no idea how lucky you are to have Kid Flash, your very lucky he is so compassionate."

Jinx looks away, not knowing how to response.

"I think I should answer your question now."

Jinx looks back at her, awaiting for her explanation.

"Robin sent me to assist Kid Flash once he found out that he had a run in with both the Hive Five and Madame Rouge, not to mention that Flash told him that he was captured and escaped."

Jinx slightly smiled at her doing.

"Robin found that Flash's attitude was not as serious as it should be and Robin was just after meeting me for the first time, I had told him I wanted a change and he asked me to come and help out."

Jinx was surprised that Argent trusted to tell her this background information.

"Before I go, there's one more thing I need to get straight." Argent starts again, "That look you gave me at the bank when we met, I won't pretend I don't know what it was behind all the anger and frustration."

Jinx looks down, speechless.

"You were jealous, you thought I was _with _Kid Flash." Argent emphasised the word 'with'.

"I'm not Jinx." Argent tells her.

Jinx snaps up at this, "you're not?" she says in surprise.

Argent laughs at her reaction, "no, love, I'm not. He's more like an irritating little brother to be exact."

Jinx nods, "I know what you mean," she looks at Argent closely, "please do me a favour and don't tell him anything about this." she pleads.

"Don't worry, love, my lips are sealed." Argent pretends to zip her mouth closed and smiles, "will I go get him now?" she asks politely.

"Yes, please."

Argent gets up to leave, she looks back and waves before disappearing behind the sliding white door.

Jinx falls back against her bed and sighs. _How did I manage to get myself into this situation_, she thinks and then smiles, _I still can't believe that I'm here because of Kid Flash._

The white door slides open and a blur of red and yellow appears at Jinx's bedside.

"Your awake!" Kid Flash says with a wide grin.

Jinx smiles at him, "yeah, I'm awake, how long was I out?" that question had only occurred to her.

"Just over a day" Flash tells her, "how are you feeling now?" he asks.

"I'm okay I guess," Jinx lifts up her hands to see their damage from glowing pink, "What!?" she exclaims, there was none, her hands had turned back to their normal colour. Only her nails remained pink.

"Flash," Jinx starts, still staring at her hands,

"Hmm?" Flash responds quietly.

"What, uh, happened to my 'pink' hands?""Would you believe that it was just a 'malfunction' due to you using far too much power then you were prepared for?" kid Flash tells her, "well, that was what Speedy told me."

"Speedy? He's here too?" Jinx says in surprise.

"More irritating reinforcements sent by Robin, he's so paranoid! And to think it your fault they're both here"

"Hey! Not true! It's not my fault that the Bird-Brain realised that you're doing a terrible job protecting the city!"

"Now that's not true, I stopped at least fifty criminals since I arrived," Kid Flash tells her, "including you," he adds.

An awkward silence past, Kid Flash just stares at Jinx through his lightning blue eyes and Jinx starts to play with her now normal coloured hands as a distraction.

"Does that mean that I can't use my true power ever again?" Jinx asks him suddenly worried, looking at him with her pink eyes.

Flash makes eye contact through his bright blue eyes, "if this is the result of using _that_ power, it's not your true power. You should know that!" he grins at her but Jinx looks down, breaking eye contact.

"I saw all that happened through the security cameras, you were in pain." Flash continues.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to watch that!" Jinx says.

"I had to! We needed to know the damage that was done." he says in defence, holding up his hands.

"What _was_ the damage?"

"Speedy and some people from the police force are currently trying to find that out."

"Kid Flash?" Jinx starts seriously, looking back up at him.

"_Jinx_?" he responds with a grin, he imatated her serious tone.

She rolls her eyes at his mocking and continues. "I really don't know why your being so nice to me, but," Jinx takes a breath, "but I _am_ truly grateful."

"Anytime Jinx." he winks at her.

* * *

i think for this chapter that kid flash bacame a total softie, ooohhhh well!

be nice, be mean, i DONT care, just review!!!!


	5. An Easy Or Not Explaination

**this Iz Ellie, another chapter to this nerve wrecking story is up! from the title of the chapter, you should have guessed that you're probably going to figure some things out (it's not like it's a huge mystery anyway)**

* * *

"Anytime Jinx," the hero tells her.

Jinx smiles evilly at him, _anytime did you say?_ She questions in her mind.

"Now don't you go getting any ideas!" Kid Flash says, guessing her thoughts.

"Suuure" she responds sarcastically.

"I-" Flash is cut off by his communicator of which has started to sing its catchy tune, "aw, what now?" He asks randomly and flips the device open.

"I thought I was on break?" he tells the person on the other line, already knowing who is calling him.

"Don't whine you big baby! There's other people here." A male voice tells him.

"Fine Speedy, I'll _try_ to polite."

"Yeah yeah," Speedy mutters, "do you even want to know _why _I called?" he asks him, losing patience.

"Yes I do!" Kid Flash begs, "what do you find out?" he asks in a more mannerly tone.

"Well, turns out that in the end, Cyborg only underestimated _her_ power" Speedy says while indicating that he was talking about Jinx.

"Underestimate?" Flash glances up at Jinx who is now sitting forward, listening intently. She shrugs at him.

Kid Flash turns his attention back to the communicator, "what exactly is the result of this 'underestimation'?"

"She broke it's outer protection field, which, on it's own, is an accomplishment."

Jinx grins lightly.

"She did more then that didn't she?" Flash asks, without taking notice of Jinx's grin.

"Well, we think Jinx sent the electrons within the metal into mode loco." Speedy informs Kid Flash.

"Electrons? Is that bad?" Flash asks for himself and Jinx's behalf, neither of them understand what it means.

"I think it is because the metal that Cyborg used for the construction of this thing hasn't been tested for this kind of force."

"Yuck, I never had the patience for science Speedy."

"You never had the patience for anything Kid."

Kid Flash frowns and moves on, "anyway, that seems a bit _smaller_ then I expected judging on the power of that ray."

"Wait till you here this though," Speedy starts, he was on the verge of something, "By all means, that vault _should_ have been blown to pieces! But, through _my, _yes_ my_,intensive scanning, I found that her attack just didn't _reach_ the vault." Speedy himself even seems to be confused by this.

"Huh? Are you serious?" Kid Flash glances up at Jinx for the second time, she was shocked already by the information.

_I could have done it? But, But why didn't I? Why? _She asks herself.

"what do you mean by 'didn't reach the vault' Speedy?" Flash asks him.

"From what I could tell, it was as if just the smallest centimetre before the ray hit the vault, it just lost all momentum and just disappeared, all the appearance of a strong attack that just went wrong."

"That's amazing." Kid Flash murmurs.

"Sorry Kid Flash but I have to go now, but I get the feeling that the person with you has more information then the people with me." Speedy says, making an obvious indication towards Jinx.

"Well that depends if I want to know."

"Yeah yeah, later Kid."

"Later arrow head." Flash smiles and quickly switches off from his communicator before Speedy to make a response.

Jinx watches Kid Flash think, _what will he do now? _She thinks herself.

Flash notices her looking at him and rises his bright blue eyes and watches her in return.

Several moments pass by unnoticed until Jinx speaks up.

"What _was _that vault made out of?"

"i don't know to be honest but i do know that Cyborg designed it to reflect any villains power that they have fought before and more, somewhere within that metal there is a part completely dedicated to combat your power."

"Wow, that's one solid piece of metal!" she exclaims.

Another silence dulls on but once again broken by Jinx's curiosity.

"Flash? I don't get what's going on."

"What do mean Jinx?" he smiles at her.

"Well, firstly, why didn't my attack work and secondly, why are you looking after me? I'm a villain so it just doesn't make sense." Jinx says looking at Kid Flash straight in the eye.

He just looks down and then back up to Jinx, "I don't believe that the failure in your attack was caused by that vault's high tech stuff, I think it's something deeper then that, right, Jinx?" he guesses that Jinx is thinking this too.

"Deeper huh?" she says with a small grin, trying to cover up her confused mind.

"Don't play with me Jinx, I've got a lot on my mind right now." he smiles at her, he too was trying to cover up his confused mind.

"alright," Jinx drops her grin and takes a breath, "continue." she asks him.

"okay. Your second question then," Kid Flash moves on, "to me, you just don't _register_ as a villain. You telling me that you are makes me just want to laugh out loud and tell you that your just messing around with me!"

Jinx looks at him in wonder, _does he really believe this?_

"Jinx, even though your on the bad side now, that doesn't mean forever." he tells her.

"You told me when we first met that your bad luck and it's just not an option. It is an option Jinx and you know it."

Jinx stares at him in amazement, speechless.

"Waybe I shouldn't have brought that up, your meant to be in recovery." kid Flash gets up to leave, "you'll get your strength back in no time," he adds before rushing out of the room in super speed.

* * *

"Uhh… is this thing working right?" A cute little British voice speaks on the 'T' tower intercom, "um, Flash? I need to talk to you, and uhh, over and out I guess." Argents turns of the speaker.

Once hearing this, Kid Flash runs over to the main room before Argent could put the microphone down.

"Oh goodie, it worked" she says casually at him.

"Yeah, congrats on your success." he comments to her.

"Hey! I tried ok!" she frowns at him. "As I said on that godforsaken thing, we need to talk."

"Oh your not breaking up with me are you?" he says jokingly at her because of her saying the classic break-up line.

"Oh would you shut up and listen!" Argent yells at him angrily, she does not have much patience for these things, "I want to know what exactly is the deal with us taking care of her!" Argent points at the door, indicating she is indeed talking about Jinx.

"I'm compassionate Argent, that's why." he tells her.

"Really? _compassionate_? that's the reason why? Compassion?" Argent says, not believing his words, "Kid Flash, I think we all know that its not just compassion."

* * *

Jinx sat up in her bed, head on her knees, thinking.

_He has hope for me, cares more about me then anyone ever has, he even trusts me._

She frowns.

_Why? Life just isn't as simple as he makes it out to be._

She pulls at her hair with frustration.

_I… I need.. I need to get out of here. Now!_

Jinx looks around frantically and notices a big cabinet blocking a part of a wall. She jumps out of the bed and tries to push it away from the wall.

_Aha! A window!_

Once got the cabinet far away from the wall she steeped in front of it and pulls up the blind blocking the glass and looks out.

She could see the water surrounding the tower and beyond that Jump city, she presses her finger against the glass, that's where I need to go to get to the Hive Five Hideout, she was pointing at a hill beyond the cities huge buildings.

_I've overstayed my welcome for too long, I need to get back._

Jinx pushes the window open and gets up onto it's ledge.

_Thank god they didn't change my clothes for me,_ Jinx thinks as she see that her black and purple dress hadn't been removed, _that would have been a very bad idea._

She looks down to the ground, she wasn't that high up, a good few feet but her gymnastic training can handle it.

She pushed herself away from the window and jumped.

The ground was further then she had originally thought, _oh no! I'm going to break my neck! _Jinx couldn't think of a solution so she just closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Just seconds before impact, a flash of red and yellow emerged from the side of the tower just in time to catch the falling Jinx.

Jinx felt strong arms grab he and they held her close, as if in a hug, she gasps and opens her eyes.

"Kid Flash!" she yelps in surprise, trying to hold back tears. She tries to break free from his old but he's too strong for her. She gives up.

"Jinx, you're running away." he whispers into her ear.

"I have too, Kid" she whispers back.

They stood still for what could have been forever.

Then, all of a sudden, Kid Flash dashes off in super speed, moving so fast, it took Jinx a moment to understand what had just happened.

Before Flash ran away, she could swear he heard him say _'I won't stop you Jinx.'_

Then the penny dropped, or rather, the tear dropped.

* * *

**okay, i have the feeling there are spelling mistakes but i'm not bothered to correct them.  
no clue when next chapter will be up becuase (i'll admit) i'm having trouble with it (grrrr...) and i have HUGE (annoying) exams starting tomorrow with english.....(groan) so i'll be busy with study! hopefully anyway..**

**but until then, be nice, be mean, i don't care, just review!!!!!! and put me in a good mood while your at it!**

**p.s. it will be a while till the next chapter is up, probably at my mid term break i'll put it up.**


	6. It Is A Distraction

**yeah yeah, i haven't updated in a while but i was really busy! (not joking) and i did have this chapter written up ages ago but didn't like it so i started again and this is it! and i worte it all today! (i'm soooo proud).**

* * *

Jinx stands still with her mind unclear. A tear falls from her pinks eyes, they start to glow wildly, dangerous or not, she was still frustrated beyond belief.

Kid Flash dashes away in a direction only god knows.

_That was…. Bad,_ he thinks to himself, _I need a…. distraction. Yes that's it! A distraction!_

Flash stops running abruptly.

_Like I even know where a good distraction is! _He looks at his surroundings, wait a minute, is that what I think it is?

Kid Flash had somehow managed to run all the way out of the Cities bright light and stopped outside his favourite place to eat.

_It's my yummy pancake café! _He grins excitedly like a little kid and runs inside the empty cafe. He sits down in a seat by the window and waits patiently for the waitress to come to take his order.

It was the waitress from before, the one who flirted continuously with Kid Flash but after all her efforts, he didn't care. This time she doesn't set her hopes as high as before.

"Flash!" she says slowly with a smile as she approaches him, "how are you?"

"Alright." he lies effortlessly and greets her back.

"Watched the news, seems you had your hands full with the Hive Five a lot lately."

"You have no idea." _really, you don't._

"That's not surprising…" she sits down in the chair opposite Flash and looks at his eyes. "What's up Flash? You seem out of it."

The hero sighs, "why do you think that?" he smiles at the waitress, challenging her.

"Your eyes, that wild blue can't hide much. You're lost in your emotions."

Kid Flash stares at her, _how did she figure all that out from my eyes!?_

"Go on! Tell me about it! Or is _it_ a _her_?" she smiles but quietly frowns, it goes unnoticed.

She's finally given up on him, oh well, a girl can dream.

"Oook? Well, I dunno, I think I'm trying to change her at too hard a pace." Flash blurts out,_ ooops, maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

"Hmmm… maybe I should get you your usual pancakes and hot choco before I give out my advice." she gets up and walk over to the counter to make the order.

"Ok!" _mmmmm…. Pancakes…I love these kind of distractions._

Three minutes pass by and the waitress returns to the impatiently waiting hero with a plate full of pancakes and hot chocolate in a mug.

"There!" she announces.

"Finally!" he says and stuffs an entire pancake into his mouth in one go, "uoo ook frevvver!"

He means 'you took forever.'

"Whatever. Now onto your girl problems." the waitress starts, trying to ignore his muffled chewing.

Flash stops chewing for a moment and then swallows his food and takes a sip from his hot chocolate. "yeah?"

"Well, I hope you don't hate me for being corny and simple and clever when I say this…"

"What!?" Flash lurches forward.

"Haha, hold your horses there cowboy and listen." she holds up her forefinger to him to emphasise that he must be patient.

"_If you love her then set her free."_

A moment of silence passes.

"What!? I just did that! That's no help at all!" he bursts out angrily.

"Oho! But it is! You do care about her right?" she asks.

"Well… yeah, I guess…"

"Yes or no Kid. Those are your options."

"…yes…" he mutters under his breath.

"Then you need to let her make up her own mind in her own time and let her know you'll be there for her whatever the case." the waitress confirms.

_But what if me being there for her is…. Not good? _Flash asks himself rather then aloud. "Alright alright, I'll think about it for now. Thanks Karen."

"No problem... Ok then, meanwhile, I have tables to clean." she winks at him and gets back to work.

_Ugh…. I hate mental life…_

Meanwhile…

"BrotherHood Of Evil! Welcome to our super villain assembly!"

A huge amount of darkly dressed people were gathered around a large, long table. At the head of this table were the three heads of the BrotherHood and the leader, The Brain who of which was speaking.

Mad Mod "why by her majesty's head are we here!?"

Madame Rouge answered his outrageous British accent with her strong French accent, "shut up you mad man, you are all here so we can divide and conquer all of the world!" she purrs.

"Divide and conquer? How do we do that?" Gizmo asks from a low height. Some couldn't help but snigger at this

"Each villain will be assigned a stupid hero to attack, with so many hits on all side of the battlefield, the Titans will be overwhelmed and we will become the champions!" the croaky old man in a commanders uniform at the head of the table says with enthusiasm.

A process then began where a Teen Titan's name was called and the villain most suitable villain is selected to take him/her down.

"Next Titan is, ahh, the fastest boy alive, Kid Flash"

BANG!!!

Jinx's glowing hand hit the table fast, hard and loud, her eye's are glowing pink too.

"He's mine."

* * *

**hmmm... the last part i've been planning for a long time but i'd advise you not to take any notice of how was talking because i didn't!!!**  
**maybe the next chapter will be up at the weekend, but thats only maybe. :P**


	7. Understanding Names And Other Things

**Yay! This is chapter five for 'To Understand?' and I am so proud because I put a lot of work into it and I think it turned out pretty darn good!!**

* * *

"BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL! MOVE OUT! GET THE TITANS!" Yells Mala. The villains rush into action excitedly.

_It's time, Kid Flash. It's time for me to prove to you who I really am. _Thinks the girl with glowing eyes and hands to match.

It's Tuesday in the best pizza place in Jump City and lucky enough, the original Titans Team have returned from their trip in Tokyo, apparently, they had some trouble there before their return.

"You two kissed? Isn't that just adorable!" Argent clasps her hands together and closes her eyes in attempt to imagine the scene, "aww! I wish I was there!" she adds with her cute British accent, Starfire who was sitting beside the pale girl starts to cringe with bright red on her cheeks.

"No!" Robin jumps and turns red at the cheeks too, "having Beast Boy there was bad enough!" the kid wonder's eyes glance at the green Titan across the circular table who of which was stuffing an entire pizza into his mouth and is attempting to swallow it in one go.

"Aww! Dude! Your still shy!" Beast Boy sniggers, and then tries an imitation of Argents accent, _"isn't that just adorable!"_ Cyborg laughs from beside Beast Boy at his adorable impersonation.

"BB, you should keep to your own lingo."

"Shut it." Robin manages to growl between grinding teeth. Beast Boy and Cyborg laugh harder, Robin tries to ignore them.

"Ya know," Kid Flash starts while taking a slice of pizza and grins deviously at Speedy beside him, "one thing I realised from being here is how weird the names are in 'superhero world'."

"Really? I always thought that myself also!" Starfire agrees innocently, but only because she is from a different planet of course.

"For example, Madame Rouge means Madame Red in French, to me, that doesn't sound evil at all!" he exclaims.

"Here we go again," Speedy groans from his seat beside the hero dressed in yellow and red.

"_And,_"Kid Flash points at Argent sitting opposite to him across the table, "your name means Silver in French too! I looked it up!"

"Bravo Flash! It's a dear pity I already knew that," Argent replies while rolling her eyes, "but you should talk! Where I come from, flash is a word used to describe a thing that's neither lightning related nor fastest kid alive related, in fact, it's quite _dirty._" Argent smiles at Flash deviously.

"That's not funny _nor_ my fault." he says in return, they all laugh at him nevertheless.

"It's amazing how it's never your fault too!" Speedy says with slight annoyance and nudges Flash in the shoulder, he was secretly indicating to the incident that occurred earlier after a supermarket robbery.

"Hey! I already told you that boy got dizzy all on his own! I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah yeah! That's what you said when he _tried_ to get down from off your back! And when is say tried, I mean that's all he could do from being so dizzy!" Speedy accuses Kid Flash, everyone could tell what he said was true but Flash wasn't giving in that easily.

"NOO! He dared me! What else could I do!?"

"Uhhh… say NO like the responsible hero I know deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down you are!" Speedy says and punches Flash in the shoulder, he pouts and goes into an 'in-a-huff' mode and say nothing.

The titans laugh at Speedy's words and Kid Flash's current state.

"So guys, not that your _totally great for being here _but when are you going to head home?" Raven asks in sarcasm from her seat in between Beast Boy and Argent, everyone picks up on her tone of voice. While the Titans from her team start to laugh again the other three took it jokingly as an insult and gasp dramatically.

"_Gasp!_ Do my ears deceive me!? Did I hear the sad tone of sarcasm!?"

"I believe you did Miss Silver."

"Oh shut up Sir _Flasher._"

"Haha, good one, Silvy."

"It was my pleasure BB."

For the next hour the Titans exchanged conversations and silly stories where Robin turned red at the cheeks on numerous occasions but when it hit midnight, Robins communicator flashes as if it had a virus eating it at the same time as someone trying to get in contact.

"Wildebeast? Wildebeast! Can you hear me!? Wildebeast!"

"Robin? I'm ready, we're all ready, ready to fight."

"Good, thanks Star. We must be careful."

"I know, here's your communicator. Everyone is listening and ready for command."

"Thank you, TITANS GO! And good luck!"

Kid Flash sighs in between his steady breaths, he's currently patrolling around Jump City on Robins orders, "this is soo boring," he says quietly, he sighs further and his mind begins to wonder.

_Superhero names really are something unusual, even Jinx's name doesn't fit her role. If she's able to control her powers then it can't be bad luck! But then again, she's a super villain… but that's only from her point of view though._

Something falls onto the ground in the distance, around the corner of a far apartment building to be exact. Flash just barely hears it but some sort of sixth sense tells him to go investigate instantly.

The speedster runs over to the source of the sound, he turns the corner at the side of the building and in front of him there is a path with a sign saying 'Public Playground' with and arrow beside it pointing at the path. It was surrounded with outgrown hedges.

_That must be where I heard it, whatever _it _is. _Kid Flash thinks as he reads the sign. _Well, I am patrolling after all._ And on that thought, Flash dashes down the path at his signature high speed. He stops running once he came to be in the centre of the Public Playground, it was full of little kids playing in the midday sun.

Well, it was sunny before a couple of dark clouds rolled in. The parents of the playing children begin to shoo them away from the playground and into some sort of shelter from the sudden downpour of rain.

_How can it be raining? Cyborg said it would be sunny all day._ Kid Flash thinks and spots a flash of lightening and a bang of thunder, that's when he figured it out._ Oh! It must be Thunder and Lightening, Robin said they would heading in his direction but I didn't think they would make it here this quickly, unless, _Flash's eyes open wide, _his mouth falls open, unless they're being chased!_

Kid Flash takes out his communicator but before he could even flip it open, it starts to beep and buzz and jumps out of his hand and lands on the ground. As the rain continues to fall, the hero watches his communicator explode.

_Weird._

Another bolt of lightening flickers around Flash but this time it's different, it's not white with energy, it's _pink._

"Kid Flash," a dark voice says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Kid Flash turns around to see who was talking and standing right behind him was the very person he hoped it would be, the same person he's been thinking about ever since he saw her last.

Jinx. Water was dripping from her ponytails, her clothes were soaked and yet her eyes nor hands were glowing but they're clenched in a fist instead. She sniggers but when Flash looked in her eyes, he could see something masking her emotions that were usually able to be seen in her bright pink eyes.

"Don't tell me your apart of _this_ game, Jinx." Kid Flash asks her but she says nothing and just stands still, not even blinking her eyes. "Jinx? To have a discussion you need to talk."

"What if I don't want to say what I will say if I talk in this 'discussion'." she responds quickly, so quickly, any normal human wouldn't have even seen her lips move.

"It's not good to keep things bottled up inside, you know." Kid Flash makes a little smile and steps closer to Jinx, she steps back abruptly.

"Don't come closer Kid, I'm just barely in control. I'm not certain if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Jinx tells him, looking him straight in the eyes, but for some reason, Kid Flash got the feeling as if she was looking but not _seeing_.

"You're still confused?" Kid Flash exclaims, now _he_ was beginning to lose it, "even after all this time, all this effort, all the support I gave you! I thought you would have figured yourself out!" _oh no, I shouldn't said that._

"What!? You nothing about me! You have no idea what I'm going through! How could you have helped me? All you did was making me feel even more confused then I already was!" Jinx gasps and covers her mouth with her hand, "you weren't meant to hear that." she says from behind her hand so it came across all muffled.

"You weren't meant to hear what I said either."

They stare at each other through bright blue and pink eyes, trying to figure each other out more then they already had.

"But I am glad you said what you said, it made this a real discussion." Kid Flash says, "it's funny too."

"What!? How can this be funny!" She waves her hands about, taking them off her mouth in the process.

"It's funny how you think I don't understand you, Jinx" Flash smiles, "I understood you the moment I saw you in that museum, that's why I offered my help to you. I understood you enough that I didn't get how you're on the bad side, I wanted to show the potential I could see but I hard getting you to listen long enough to hear it, or see it yourself." he steps closer and this time, Jinx doesn't step back, she looks at the ground, too busy thinking about his words to notice.

"Do- do you actually believe that? All of that?" she mutters, still looking at the ground.

At this, Kid Flash laughs, "of course I do!" he says. Jinx looks up at him, he stops laughing at once.

"Is that why you did everything? Be nice to me? Take me in when I was injured? All just to help me understand my 'potential'?" Jinx asks, in her eyes Kid Flash could finally see a sea of different emotions.

"Well, half the reason." he answered simply and steps closer to Jinx, she stares at him curiously, "the other reason I think you already know."

Jinx cringes at this causing Kid Flash to laugh quietly. She changes the subject and remembers the reason she's here, "I'm have to beat you up, capture you and then bring you back to the Brotherhood Of Evil, you know."

"Really? I'm that valuable? And here I thought we were having a lovely discussion." he grins at her.

Jinx blows a raspberry and grins back, "Well, if this is such a lovely discussion, why don't we add some drama to spice it up a bit?" Kid Flash looks at her but before he could ask what she meant, Jinx's eyes start glowing and a flicker of pink punches Flash in the jaw so fast, he didn't react. Flash falls to the ground in result.

"Ouch." He moans while rubbing his jaw.

"Ouch? Oh Flash, you still have no idea what I can do."

* * *

**The ending is on it's way people! One or two chapters to go and hopefully this story will be complete by the end of easter because when I go back to school, I have to get down to business. And it's not the nice sort of business either. *sigh***

**aaaaand Be Nice, Be Mean, I Don't Care, Just Review!!!!! :)**


	8. Decision Time

****

well here it is! the next chater for _To Understand?_ i worked hard on this one, having to re-write it 3 times... and i did run into some writers block or rather.. laziness.. teehee

* * *

"Ouch? Oh Flash, you still have no idea what I can do." Jinx gives a sly smile and lunges at Kid Flash again with a clenched fist that has flickers bolts surrounding it.

"Gah!" Kid Flash says before he dashes away to safety, "I'm not falling for that again, Jinx!" he calls from the other side of the playground with his hands on his hips.

Jinx turns looks at where he is, "then take this!" she holds up her hand and with some pink magic an underground pipe burst out of the ground and sprays Flash with what would be assumed to be water. Jinx laughs, "oh the memories!" she says happily and starts waling towards where Kid Flash lay on the ground, drenched in water.

He squirts some leftover water out of his mouth, "yeah, memories are _so _fun." he says sarcastically, he grins and runs over to nearby swing and sits on it, "do you like the memories?" he asks innocently as he starts to push himself from the ground.

Jinx flushes red for a second before she blocks out any visible emotion, "who cares about the memories." she mutters, standing still and looking at the ground again.

Kid Flash looks at her with curiosity, he knows she means more to her words but he also knows that Jinx's pride will never let her share it. He gets of the swing and runs over to stand in front of Jinx, at least five metres away. He cocks his head and grins, "aren't you meant to capture me?" he asks.

Jinx lift's up her head, taking his question as a taunt, and lunges for him with her eyes glowing, she tries to karate kick him but of course Flash was able to easily avoid it.

Jinx snarls under her breath and starts standing perfectly still, she closes her eyes and clasps her hand together in front of her chest.

_What is she doing?_ Kid Flash wonders. He opens his mouth to speak but that's hen he realised _exactly_ what she's doing,_ she storing up power! Just like in that bank! _he exclaims in thought.

Kid Flash stares and starts to back away slowly but before he got very far, Jinx's bright pink eyes shot open, she grinds her teeth and throws back one of her hands.

"yah!" She cries and shoots a powerful ray at Kid Flash.

He yelps and puts his arms in front of him in defence and winces at the soon to come pain. A second passes and nothing happens, Kid Flash blinks and looks up. He saw the ray, right in front of him, it had frozen before it reached him.

Kid Flash gasps, _it's the same thing that happened at the bank, but why?_ he thought.

Suddenly, the pink ray stops. Jinx was standing in a slouch, panting hard, her eyes were still glowing but you were just about able to see this since they were half closed, she was weak from the attack.

Kid Flash stares at her, he was just about to grin in a taunt when Jinx collapses, "Jinx!" he yelps and dashes over to catch her just before she hit the ground.

Jinx's eyes are closed but she isn't unconscious at the least, she moans in protest from being caught by him but after a moment of whining in her head, she gives in and rests her head against Kid Flash's chest, "I… I.." she murmurs, unable to find the right words to say.

Kid Flash stares at her in wonder, he cuts her off, "Jinx, I just can't figure you out" he says and rubs his free hand against her face, "are you evil or good? are you sincere or a liar? are you really who I'm falling for?" Kid Flash gasps at his last words, _I didn't plan on saying _that!

Jinx frowns, "shut up…" she manages to say in response, she showed no visible reaction to his words but her brain was going crazy.

Kid Flash frowns, "no!" he protests.

Jinx opens her eyes and frowns back up at him, "you didn't let me finish" she says slowly.

Kid Flash stares at her curiously, "go on then" he prompts.

Jinx smiles, "shut up… and.. and kiss me" she says and blushes slightly, she tilts her head up towards Kid Flash.

Kid Flash makes crooked grin, he leans down and kisses Jinx gently on the lips. She kisses him back but not forcefully at all. Kid Flash leans away again and gazes at her, "well, that's one thing figured out" he comments.

Jinx looks up at him, there's a happy sparkle in her eyes as she rolls them from his comment, "whatever-" she's cut off when Flash suddenly kisses her again, this time Jinx puts her hand on the back of his masked head to hold him and Flash pulls her closer.

After a while they both pull away, panting.

"I can't believe it happened" Jinx gasps, "what I've been trying so hard to prevent _actually_ happened! I'm so _weak._"

Kid Flash grins, "you say it like it's a bad thing" he says with a little chuckle.

"it is!" Jinx retorts, "who knows what this kind of relationship can lead to" she adds, staring up at his bright blue eyes as she lay on top of his knees.

Flash smiles smugly at her, "a relationship? Now that sounds _very _nice."

Jinx rolls her eyes yet again, "okay, I feel better now, help me up!" she props herself up on an elbow against his knees and looks at Kid Flash expectantly.

Kid Flash sighs and stands up, bringing Jinx up with him. He stretches and smugly drapes one of his arms across Jinx's shoulder, "what now Jinxy?" he wonders out loud with a grin.

Jinx is glaring at Kid Flash's hand that's lying on her shoulder, she decides to ignore the question. Mostly because she doesn't know what to answer.

Flash sighs when he realised that Jinx isn't going to answer him. "Jinx-" he starts, "-

I have to help the other Titans, it's my duty that I can't ignore" he explained.

Jinx looks away, "mmm.." she murmurs.

Kid Flash frowns, he uses his free hand to turn Jinx to him by her shoulders, "listen, I want you to come with me, to come help me. If the BrotherHood saw you on our side, they'd freak!" he laughs at the thought, imagining the look of disgust on Madame

Jinx smiles and laughs too. She then frowned, "that might be a bad idea.."

Kid Flash jumps up and away from Jinx, he turns back to her with a grin and holds out his hand, "come on, you can trust me" he says gently and honestly.

Jinx hesitates and stares at his hand, _this is just like back at the museum so long ago, I considered it then, but should I agree to it now?_ she thinks with concern, "Flash, I… I don't know.." she murmurs, looking deep into his eyes again.

Kid Flash gazes back into her deep pink eyes, "Jinx, you know that you could never spend the rest of your life as a villain, now's your chance you make a new start that you never dreamed possible for yourself" he says to her slowly, "and I'll be there with you, every step of the way.. No matter how slow your steps are" he adds with a grin.

Jinx, to Flash's surprise, laughs and takes his hand quickly and steps closer to him, "you'll have to carry me then" she warns him with a bright grin. She has no warning whatsoever before she's swept up off her feet and could hear air blasting past her. Jinx could have sworn that Kid Flash kissed her again before he ran away with her in his arms.

* * *

****

there it is! tell me what you think please! in the form of a review obviously... :P

oh, also, i'm not certain whether to add another chapter to the story or not so i would apreciate if you gave me your opinion on that too! :D


	9. A Hero?

**not much description to give on this one other then i kinda kept forgetting to put it up... sowry... :P**

* * *

Jinx would have bet 10 bucks that Kid Flash had kissed her before they ran off together.

After a few seconds, Kid Flash suddenly stop running. Jinx looks up at him but saw that his eyes were focused on what's in front of them. Jinx turns her head and saw a huge dark building looming over them. the sun is shining on the building, giving it this creepy yet dark sparkle. Jinx frowns, this building is the headquarters of the Brotherhood off evil, the last time she had been here was the time when she _demanded_ that she was the one to take down Kid Flash. _Oh how so much has changed, _she thinks and looks back up at Flash only to see him staring at her.

"what?" she mutters at him, "put me down, now" she ordered.

Kid Flash makes no visible reaction to what Jinx had said and puts her carefully on to her feet again.

Jinx ignores the fact that Kid Flash gave in so easily and looks up at the building, she hears a 'crash' from the inside and flinches, "I'm leaving, I'm stupid for coming, bye" she says flatly and starts to walk off.

Jinx didn't even make one step in the right direction before strong arms wrap around her, holding her still. "don't do this again" he says into her right ear, his breath tickled her from how close it was, "and besides, Jinxy, how funny will their faces be when they see _you _on _our_ side?" he adds, Jinx can tell he was smirking with the extra taunt.

Nevertheless, Jinx grins with him and clenches her glowing fists, "that sounds… fun, lets go!" she says, turning on her heels to face him. Jinx smiles at him and Flash smiles back, she then leans in to kiss him but then, in a breeze of wind. No Kid in red and yellow stood in front of her anymore.

Jinx grits her teeth and rolls her eyes before running after him.

* * *

**Well, fellow readers, you can pick it up from here on the final episode of Teen Titans ^^ now, this is the end of my first story, 'To Understand?', and if I do say so myself, I'm major proud! even though this chapter is MAJOR short :D **

**But if you want more, I'm in the process to making a SEQUEL to this story and that one will be about what happened after the Brotherhood Of Evil was taken down (yes yes, I'm going to have more fun with this plot :P)**

**but I just couldn't bare to end this story without giving a shout out to a bunch of FanFictioners for, well, liking my story? Would that be right? Oh well, I'm SHOUTING out to you guys anyway so there! :P**

_**heres to my great reviewers! (going in the order from my first reviewer!)**_

**Aloloo (mah first reviewer!)**

**KF fan**

**StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone**

**Jerkolefan7**

**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**Hoshi-Naito**

**that girl over there**

**Fay of the Ink and the Paper**

* * *

**_heres to the great guys who favourited mah story! (going in alphabetical order!)_**

**101stellastella**

**ashleyluvv**

**Bulletproofmarshmellow11**

**Fay of the Ink and the Paper**

**greenluvr14**

**HuleoHorse**

**Kayashima.L**

**KingOfRandom117**

**Leahisasuperhero**

**MontyBoosh**

**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth**

**SoulSilver1**

**TealCrystalCAT**

**TheFirstTime**

**XxFan.**

* * *

**so this Iz Ellie, signing off from 'To Understand?' and i'm just gonna say, it's gonna be nice to finally press the 'complete' button when i upload this chapter. ^^ xxxxx**


End file.
